


Chasing Butterflies [Fanart]

by Regal_Panda



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regal_Panda/pseuds/Regal_Panda
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Chasing Butterflies [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueHoneyBee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueHoneyBee/gifts).



Hey, there!! Here you all have my art for _Chasing Butterflies,_ I hope you enjoy both my edit and the story that inspired it! Happy Supernova, everyone! :-)


End file.
